Cinderella
by Bloody shadow dragon
Summary: The Cinderella story but with Naruto characters! Warning: Sakura/ Ino bashing and multiple pairings main pairing: Gaahina!
1. Chapter 1

**PARTS:**

**Cinderella: Hinata Hyuga**

**Prince Charming: Gaara**

**Evil Step Sister #1: Sakura Haruno**

**Evil Step Sister #2: Ino Yamanaka **

**Evil Step Mother: Random Old Chick**

**Fairy Godmother: Temari**

**King: Jiraiya**

**Queen: Tsunade Senju**

**I don't own Naruto; all props go to Masashi Kishimoto, nor the story of Cinderella. I am aware that Tsunade and Jiraiya aren't Gaara's parents, but deal with it!**

_Once upon a time there was a beautiful young woman who married her first, and only, love. Soon after they married they had a child, a stunning daughter as beautiful as her mother, inside and out. Though life wasn't all good, the young girl, Hinata's, mother fell ill and bedridden. By the time Hinata was 2 her mother was gone. Soon after that her father remarried, not out of love, but so that when he died Hinata would have a loving family to go to, but how wrong he was. The woman he married was nice at first but after Hinata's father died, and she was left heart broken, her step-mother and step-sisters showed their true, evil nature. They immediately turned Hinata into a slave and made her do their dishes, wash their clothes. And so on and so forth. As Hinata grew up she turned out to be a beautiful and kind woman, just like her mother. Her kind nature, which never faltered despite being treated harshly, combined with innocent-looking outer beauty made her have many suitors. This made her step-sisters very jealous, and as a result they convinced Hinata that she was ugly and didn't deserve love. Our tale begins on a day in spring where the flowers are in bloom and Hinata is in town running errands. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Just to let you know Asuma and Kurenai are Hinata's parents. Why? Because I like the couple and they needed to appear. I don't own Naruto or Cinderella, sadly, but enough of that. On with the story! And just so you know I don't hate Ino, at least not anymore, but I do hate Sakura!**

Hinata ran through the shopping district carrying her multiple grocery bags so she could find her step family before they left her again. They seemed to do that a lot. She was navigating her way through the town without any problems until she felt herself collide with something- or someone. Hinata looked up to see a boy with crimson hair, rather handsome dirt covered face, and tattoo that meant 'love'. The boy looked to be about her age and was dressed in dirty commoner's clothes.

"Oh! I'm sorry sir! I wasn't paying attention to where I was going, please pardon my clumsiness," Hinata said while bowing to the boy, meanwhile trying not to let her groceries drop to the ground. Upon seeing her polite gesture the young man thought that she had seen through his disguise, but he quickly diminished the theory. Even upon seeing his unique hair color and tattoo nobody would be able to wrap their minds of seeing the crowned prince in the common clothes he was wearing now.

"It's quite alright Miss; I wasn't paying attention to where I was going to tell you the truth. Anyway I believe I deserve to know the name of the beautiful young woman who ran into me?" a teasing smile crossed the boy's face when he saw her blush.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! My name is Hinata Hyuga, what's yours?"

"That, my dear Hinata, is a secret," the red head said with a wink, though nothing was able to be said after that because a high pitched voice interrupted the two teens.

"HINATA! Get over here right now!" called the voice of her step-sister, Sakura. "Besides, just because you are trash doesn't mean you should be 'socializing' with another piece of garbage." It was quite obvious that the pink haired teen was implying that they weren't just socializing.

"Sorry Sakura, I won't do it again," Hinata said with a bow and a defeated look in her eyes. Gaara, the young red head, was shocked to see just how poorly the girl was treated, and even more surprised that she did nothing.

"I must be going back home now, it was nice to meet you Hinata," as Gaara walked away he was rather confused. For one he didn't know whether his face in humanity was restored due to Hinata's kindness, or if it was diminished by the pink haired girl's actions and Hinata's reaction. And two he didn't know why he couldn't get the blue haired maiden off of his mind.


	3. Chapter 3

Gaara walked slipped into the castle to avoid the wrath of his temperamental mother. Queen Tsunade wasn't a bad person, not one bit, but she was very protective of her only son. Yes, that's right; Gaara is the prince of the village. Even though he was a prodigy Gaara was still 19 and though he wouldn't get caught. Needless to say, he was wrong. As soon as the young red head heard a crack he knew he was as good as dead. He knew running was futile, his mother was very agile, so he stood in the middle of the corridor, stiff as a board.

"Gaara, son, what do you think you're doing slipping into the castle at this hour?" you could hear the agitation threatening to bubble over in the queen's voice. Tsunade was born into power, but then again she wasn't. Her Great Uncle was the king before her and her Great Grandfather before him. Before she could become queen she had to prove her intelligence and strength by fighting against her 20, male, relatives. The point is, even though Queen Tsunade cares for her son very much, she won't go easy on him.

"I was practicing?" Gaara said, though it was voiced as a question.

"Practicing for what exactly," his mother asked, her voice showed that her patience was already wearing thin.

"Being a ninja?"

"Okay Gaara, I will ignore this mishap," Gaara looked up hopefully, "if," Gaara's hope crashed before Tsunade's eyes.

"If?"

"If you attend the ball without any complaints, and actually _try_ to find someone fit to be your bride," the queen finished with a smirk. Gaara didn't know what was worse, getting scolding from his mother (which involves quite a bit of hitting), or being stalked, tackled and almost raped by a bunch of giggling girls who only wanted him for his title.

"Fine, I'll go to the stupid ball," Tsunade looked very pleased with his answer.

**I would like to make it clear that Tsunade ****IS NOT**** and abusive mother, she's just, you know, Tsunade.**

**I would like to thank:**

**VeryLeNerd**

**rocksessed**

**evil-x-love**

**dark goth Hinata**

**PistolaDeClavos**

**And Bottomless Pit of EMOTIONS**

**For either following or favorite the story**

**I would also like to thank Divine In5anity for reviewing**


	4. Chapter 4

_ATTENTION. All eligible maidens are to attend the crimson ball being held by Prince Gaara on July the second. Please make sure to dress appropriately and try your hardest to attend. _

_ -Queen Tsunade and King Jiraiya_

The screaming that ensued after the letter was read nearly busted Hinata's eardrums.

"Hinata! Wash my dress!"

"Hinata! Shine my shoes!"

"Hey, forehead, I asked her first!"

"Nuh-uh Ino-pig, I did!"

"Girls, girls, no need to fret I'm sure Hinata can get all the work done, _right_?" Hinata's stepmother, Sakora, asked.

Despite knowing it was a pointless question Hinata just couldn't help herself. "But stepmother, I also have to get ready for the ball."

"You are not going!" Sakora snapped.

"But it said every eligible maiden is required to attend!" Hinata pleaded.

"You don't look very eligible dressed in those rags now do you?"

"But I can get a dress!"

"Fine! Do what you will," Hinata's eyes widened in shock but she pushed it out of the way to get ready. She ran up the stairs and into her attic room before her siblings could even process what happened.

"But mother! How could you let that _thing _go to the prince's ball?!" Ino and Sakura shouted.

"Don't worry my sweets. Hinata definitely won't be going to that ball," an evil and sadistic glint played in Sakora's turquoise eyes. "Come now girls, we must prepare ourselves.

Meanwhile in the attic:

Hinata searched around her small room as she hummed a song her mother sung to her as a child. She was looking for her mother's dress, but was having a bit of trouble. She kneeled down on the floor, ignoring the dirt getting on her already dirty apron, and looked under her bed. Tears sprung to her eyes as she saw the dusty bow labeled 'mom's stuff', she hadn't looked in it in forever. She pulled the old, tearing box out and heaved it onto her bed. She pulled the folds up and dug through the pictures inside. Hinata was just about to give up when her hands met with a silk like fabric. She grasped the dress and bent down to pick up the piece of paper that slipped out.

_Dear Hina-chan,_

_I hope when you find this you are living a good and happy life. The dress you are most likely holding is the same dress I wore when I met your father and when we got married. I know it may sound stupid but you may only wear this dress twice; once when you are going to a once in a life time opportunity and the other at your wedding. For whatever reason you decided to find this dress I wish you the best of luck._

_ -Love,_

_ Mom_


	5. Chapter 5

Hinata wiped her tears and hastily pulled on the dress. She marveled at how easily the silk ran over her petite figure. It was as if the dress was made for her! It was a soft lavender color, floor length dress. It hugged her curves but not too tightly. Hinata spun and twirled around her room, giggling as the skirt of the dress twirled with her.

When Hinata heard steps hurrying down the stairs, she panicked. They were leaving without her! She slipped on her flats, them being the only shoes she owned, and scurried down the steps. When she reached the foot of the stairs her 'family' turned up their noses at her dress as if it was a disgusting sight to behold. Hinata wrapped her arm around herself protectively.

"Oh Hinata, you can't _honestly_ be thinking of wearing that ugly thing," her step mother sneered while the two other bitter girls nodded.

"And your hair isn't even done, it looks horrible!" Ino chimed.

"Not to mention your shoes! You only own those ugly ass flats! Like the Prince would even spare you a glance then!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Not that he would anyway," the three ugly women, both inside and out, finished together.

Tears were silently sliding down Hinata's face, but they weren't done yet.

"Here, let us help you," Ino and Sakura said as they advanced, mischievous smile on their faces. They surrounded Hinata and started tearing at her dress, saying that they were 'improving it'. When they were done Hinata's dress was torn and hardly able to be worn at the ball, much less her own wedding.

"Oh dear Hinata, you can't attend the ball looking like _that_. I guess you will be unable to go. Come on girls, we best hurry," just like that the bitter women left Hinata to wallow in her misery.

Once she was sure they were gone, Hinata ran to the place where her, her mother, and her father spent most of their time together. She ran through the forest, crying and not paying attention to the animals that wept for her. She finally got to the center and sat on the wooden bench, now dwarfing it. She cried into her hands, but the strange thing was that it did not make her uglier. It only increased her beauty. Through the creases in her fingers she saw a strange light. When she removed her hands the light appeared to be from nowhere in particular, it just gathered in midair. After a few seconds it started to take the shape of a girl. By the time the minute was up a tall blonde wielding a fan was in front of her.

"Hey! Hey! Why're you crying? Isn't there a ball you need to be at?"

"My step step-sisters ruined my dress and my step-mother said that now I couldn't attend," Hinata sobbed. The fairy frowned.

"Well, are you just going to take orders from your so called 'family' your whole life," the woman asked a bit harshly. Hinata flinched.

"No! But either way, I don't have a dress! This was my mother's and I was supposed to wear it on my wedding day!" The blonde smiled sadly at the girl and held her long finger under Hinata's pale chin. Before the dark haired girl could react the woman hit her lightly on the head.

"Hinata, you can't let those bitches rule your life! You're your own person! Now before you get freaked out, let me explain. My name is Temari and I'm your fairy godmother. I have been watching over you for quite a while now. You were just so nice and sweet that I couldn't help myself, but I wanted to help _you_. By the way, I saw your interaction with the 'commoner' boy the other day," Temari said with a sly smile. Of course she knew that the strange red head was actually the prince. Hinata blushed and Temari clapped her hands.

"Moving on! We have to get you a dress so you can look good for the prince, or whoever the hell you want to impress."

"But Temari, how are we going to a dress in such a short time?" Hinata asked worriedly.

"Oh don't be such a worry wart! Leave it to me; I know the perfect dress for you. Now close your eyes while I fix your shoes, hair, and dress. You don't need any make-up; you're beautiful without it," Hinata did what her fairy godmother asked.

There was more light and for a brief second Hinata felt like she was naked and bare to the world, making her blush, before a light fabric settled over her body. The weight of her midnight hair was shifted from her back and concentrated onto her shoulder. Nothing felt different concerning her feet and she was confused, that was the starting problem after all.

"Hmmmm, let's play shoe roulette for a second as I think," Temari thought out loud. The inside of Hinata's eyelids brightened, signifying more magic light.

"Glass slippers?! Who the hell would wear them?!" Temari exclaimed, frightening Hinata. A snap of fingers was heard. "I've got it. These shoes combined with the dress will make her the star of the ball!" A feeling on her foot as her old flats were exchanged for something just a bit tighter, yet more comfortable. "Okay Hinata, open your eyes." When she opened her eyes and saw herself in the full-length mirror, she gasped.

"Do you like it?" Temari asked nervously. Hinata nodded vigorously.

"I love it Temari! Thank you so much!" Hinata's dark hair was laid delicately on her shoulder in a neat, long braid. Her dress was _very_ eye catching. It was a deep crimson and the skirt was made of a weird, tutu-like material. The dress was sleeveless but the cut went straight across her chest, not showing much cleavage. The bottom part was the most special. It had a choppy tutu-like material that ended at her knees, but a thin (not see-through), silky material lay underneath and ended at her ankles, looking very much like her mother's, but crimson. The last part of her outfit, and just as interesting as her was dress were her shoes. They were made of a slick, black material that held onto her foot. The shoes reached to a bit above her ankle, leaving just her toes exposed.

"Well, you still need a ride, and I've got just the boys to help." Temari snapped her fingers and two young men, Hinata's age, appeared. One had brown, messy hair and red triangle tattoos on each of his cheeks. There was a large dog in between them, somehow not shedding white hair on their black suits. The other also had brown hair, though his was spiked. He looked very mysterious in his darker-than-black suit and shades that hid his eyes.

"Yo Temari, why did you call us here? We're not your lap dogs," oh the irony in that sentence.

"Oh yeah? Well I recall a certain _dog boy_ making a bet saying that if I win you and Shino will owe me a favor. You remember that Kiba?" Temari sneered. The boy in question grumbled while the boy next to him just sighed. Once again his friend had involved him into his own stupidity.

"So you guys will be escorting little Hinata to the ball. I will get you a carriage and Akamaru will pull it. Kiba since he's your dog you will work the reigns and Shino, you'll be the footman."

"What the hell?! Akamaru isn't a horse!" Kiba yelled. Temari was busy turning a pumpkin into a carriage, grumbling about how 'she wished she had something cooler to work with than a damn pumpkin', but still responded to Kiba.

"You will do this either way, but I can turn Akamaru into a horse if you'd like," she said with an evil smile. Said dog whimpered and hid behind his owner.

"N-no! We'll be fine!" Kiba exclaimed.

"Good! Now Kiba and Shino do your job. Hinata, get in the carriage," before Hinata followed Temari's orders she attacked the blonde with a hug.

"Thank you so much Temari, I love you," Temari blushed and looked away.

"W-whatever, just be back by midnight."

"Why?"

"My will reverse."


	6. Chapter 6

It wasn't long before Hinata, Shino, Kiba, and Akamaru arrived at the palace. The mysterious young man helped her down, careful of her dress, and nudged her into the direction of the palace. Kiba had to get down and help since Hinata was so nervous.

Hinata walked into the ball and although she didn't notice it, every eye in the room was on her. One thing she did notice though was the negative whispers.

"Whore."

"How could she wear that in the presence of the prince?!" the whispers got worse and worse, Hinata just faced forward and got in line.

As Gaara bowed to each girl, who only giggled and smiled, he mentally sighed. They were all the same, only liked him for his title. He was considering breaking his promise to his mother when the most stunning woman curtsied in front of him.

"L-lord Prince, n-nice to meet y-you," Hinata stuttered, a light blush playing on her cheeks. Gaara was absolutely stunned by her dress; it was a dark red, the color of his hair and his favorite. He noted the simplicity of her hair and the novelty of her shoes. It took a moment before he bowed warmly, not stiffly like he usually did. Much to Hinata's embarrassment, and everyone else's amazement, Gaara took her hand in his and kissed it.

"What's your name m'lady?" he asked in a whisper.

"H-Hinata Hyuga, sir," Hinata said, turning away, which did nothing to help her rapidly increasing blush. The redheaded prince was very interested in this blunette and wanted nothing more than to forget every other woman at the ball and focus only on her. Gaara checked behind her and almost heaved a sigh of relief when he saw that there were no more girls behind her.

Without being dismissed Hinata rushed off into a random direction and, without either parties noticing, rushed past her family.

"Mother, didn't that girl look familiar?" Ino asked as Sakura nodded in agreement.

"Indeed she did girls; I will get to the bottom of this later. Meanwhile, go try to dance with the prince." Both girls nodded and together they went off and sought after their ticket to riches, fame, and power.

At the other end of the ball Gaara was also trying to find someone, but they were much more beautiful than Sakura or Ino. It didn't take long to find Hinata's not-so-average dress in the sea of boring, typical dresses.

Hinata watched in bewilderment as the prince of the kingdom bowed to her.

"Ms. Hyuga, may I have this dance?" Gaara asked, doing well to hide his nervousness. Hinata blushed as furiously as she bowed.

"Please Prince Gaara; don't bow to someone such as me. And I would be honored to dance with you if for only a brief moment," Hinata accepted. Gaara wasted no time in taking the slender girl into his long arms.

"Please, just call me Gaara. And truthfully, I'd rather spend the whole night dancing with you." When Hinata looked away, a permanent seeming blush on her cheeks, Gaara chuckled.

It seemed Gaara's wish came true for they danced all night and it was as if no one else was in the room. A few hours later, as the final dance was coming to an end, Gaara dipped Hinata and leaned slightly forward. Hinata understood what was going to happen next and, seeing no problem with it, leaned forward as well. Their lips had barely touched when a chime in the background signaled the stroke of midnight. Hinata's eyes widened and she pulled away from Gaara hurriedly and twisted out of his arms. She rushed through the palace before getting to the archway and stairs that would lead her away forever. Taking one look back and Hinata hurried, seeing Gaara rushing after her. As she was practically jumping down the steps Hinata felt her feet get damper and damper with sweat before one shoe slipped off. She had no time to go back to get it or even look back. If she did she would've seen Gaara lean down to pick up her lost shoe. She rushed back to her carriage and somehow she, Shino, Kiba, and Akamaru made it back before the magic wore off.

As soon as she was on the walkway to her house the men and dog disappeared into thin air. As she ran Hinata noticed that her red dress returned to its original lavender, ripped state. By the time she was back in her room all the remained of her outfit was one shoe.

LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELI NELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE

Meanwhile, on a supernatural plane, a certain blonde fairy was watching the whole scene in amusement and laughing to her heart's content.

"Tem! Why did you do that?" Kiba exclaimed. "And why did you only leave her shoes?"

Temari stopped her laughing and turned to him with a smirk. "I've got something totally awesome planed out for those two. Just wait and see."


End file.
